


Howdy Neighbour

by Bandler



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Extramarital Affairs, Face-Fucking, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandler/pseuds/Bandler
Summary: Joseph and Robert get it on. Robert is ignored. Joseph and Robert get it on again.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they fucked Robert was well aware that his purpose was to lay there and let Joseph use him as a living, breathing, sex toy. Needless to say, the thought of that turned Robert on just a little. Well, a lot, actually. This resulted in an evening of intense sex that was rather enjoyable for both parties. All the elder man could do was lie back and observe in awe, fingers digging into strong thighs, as the neighbourhood's favourite man of God bounced on his cock like it was the answer to all of his prayers. Joseph was so desperate, so vocal; each noise torn from his throat sent shivers down Robert's spine. It was the epitome of sin. It _had_ to be _._

 

Robert lasted an embarrassingly short amount of time. He mentally blamed the recent lack of intimacy; well, the intimacy beyond internet porn and his own right hand of course - there had been plenty of that as of late. Though, Joseph did not seem to mind in the slightest. The minister's lips simply twitched into a small, devilish smirk as he watched the man below him huff and convulse through his orgasm. The insistent riding slowly ceased and the blonde stroked himself to completion all across Robert's abdomen and chest.

 

He left soon after.

 

After that night, whenever their eyes met across their shared garden fence, or in the local supermarket, or at the park when he was walking his dog and Joseph was playing with his children, it was as if nothing had happened. The whole encounter felt like some sort of perverted fantasy that Robert had dreamt up one lonely night about his perfectly innocent, straight-laced neighbour. Robert might have even thought this were true if it were not for the small trail of hickeys marking his neck, serving as a stark reminder every time he looked in the mirror.

 

Two weeks later and Robert had touched himself at least once a day thinking about that night. The way the minister's hair clung to his face with sweat, the way he bit his lip, the sound of his breath hitching. It felt like a special, secret version of Joseph that only a select few had the privilege to witness. All of the filthy details were still so clear in his mind. Robert reasoned that if he never slept with Joseph again these memories would serve as satisfactory masturbation material for years to come.

 

A couple of months passed and one evening,  ~~though let's be real, there was no chance in hell it was evening any more~~ , Robert found himself stumbling home, alone, from Jim and Kim's with a pleasant buzz of drunken contentment guiding him along. This was a completely ordinary part of the man's life at this point; it was what he did most evenings. What wasn't ordinary was when he reached his home and became suddenly aware of a figure lurking in the Christiansen's front yard. The crime rate in Maple Bay was spectacularly low, though that did not stop Robert from reaching into his jacket and fingering his pocket knife.

 

“The fuck you doing?” He grunted as the approached the figure, bravely spurred on by the alcohol and feeling oddly protective of his cute little cul-de-sac. Sure the neighbours were weird, but they were **his** weird neighbours, y'know?

 

The figure turned around suddenly, startled by his approach, “Ah! Robert! I- Is that a knife?!”

 

Robert's arm dropped to his side as he realised who the figure was, “Yeah.”

 

No stabbing tonight - it was only Joseph. Albeit a very rough looking Joseph.

 

Made sense. _Kind of_.

 

The man over the fence quickly wiped his reddened eyes with the sleeve of his dressing gown and scowled at his neighbour, “You shouldn't be carrying a knife around with you Robert. What will the neighbours think if they see you waving that thing around?” He hissed. “As part of the neighbourhood watch-”

 

Robert chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning nonchalantly against the fence, “You're really going to lecture me right now? I thought you were a burglar. I was protecting the neighbourhood.”

 

“Well-”

 

Even if it was difficult to make out in the dim orange glow of the streetlights, the blush spreading across Joseph's cheeks was far more endearing than it had the right to be. It was a rare sight to see the man so flustered when he usually exuded such a confident air. When you put together the pyjamas, the tear stained face and the fact that he was out in his yard at three in the morning; it didn't take a genius to work out that something had happened with his darling wife. It also helped that now Robert had a little more back story into the minister's life. People in the town tended to gossip quite a bit about what went on behind the Christiansen's seemingly so perfect doors. Robert had unwillingly been privy to numerous stories about the Christiansen's infidelities, arguing and drinking. Usually Robert hated the sort of two faced asshole who spread rumours about their neighbours but he did have to admit that it was a little comforting to know that 'mister perfect' had his issues too. Actually, that should have really been evident in the fact that a married man slept with him the first night he moved to town.

 

“Want to come in?” Robert finally asked, noticing the how the awkwardness of there exchange was only getting worse.

 

Joseph looked as though he were going to protest. If it weren't for the fact that he really didn't want to go back into his own home, he might have done.

 

“For a drink.” Robert clarified.

 

“A drink.” Joseph repeated, nodding.

 

The minister followed obediently as Robert led him inside his home for the second time since they'd met.

 

“Whiskey okay?” The blonde nodded once again, moving solemnly into the living room.

 

When Robert returned minutes later he was surprised to find that Joseph's sour mood had taken a complete turnabout. Smiling wide, the minister was currently busying himself with Betsy, who was propped up against the man's chest as he scratched her sides and cooed over how cute she was. It was a disgustingly sweet sight.

 

“Here.” Robert said bluntly, thrusting the glass at his guest. “Betsy, down.”

 

Joseph comically juggled the glass and the dog as it sprang from his lap.

 

“I wasn't doing anything weird.” The minister finally said and then proceeded to down the entirety of his drink in one go. He shuddered at the taste, “Ugh. I've not had whiskey in years.”

 

Robert cocked an eyebrow, a little impressed.

 

“It was Mary she-” Joseph turned to the other man to continue speaking but quickly stopped himself, “Ah. What am I doing? You don't care about my marital issues...”

 

Robert shrugged, “Bitch away if that's what you wanna do-”

 

“I've nothing to bitch about!” His voice quivered a little as he interjected, “Everything is perfect. Mary is perfect.” His saddened blue eyes fell to consider the empty glass in his hands, “I'm the one who's a mess.”

 

Robert kept his eyes forwards. He couldn't bring himself to look at the man beside him for fear that Joseph was beginning to tear up and Christ, did he hate dealing with that sort of shit; he always had done. He fully believed that he possessed the same capacity to comfort people as a fork did. “You gunna be alright?” Robert asked tentatively after hoping for a few seconds that his neighbour's lamenting would come to an end on it's own.

 

Joseph wiped his eyes and chuckled, “Sorry Rob. I'm making you uncomfortable. Thanks for the drink. I'll leave.”

 

The couch shifted as the weepy blonde made a move to stand up. This slight motion caused a sudden involuntary reaction in Robert, whose hand instinctively shot out to catch Joseph's shoulder to prevent him from getting up. “You don't have to leave.”

 

Joseph turn to look at him and Robert got to his feet instead, “I'll get us another drink.”

 

Couch springs creaked as Joseph followed suit. The elder man was ensure as to why Joseph had stood up as well, but he chose not to question it and continued his venture to the kitchen anyway with Joseph close behind. Robert carefully poured himself another drink and then went to pour one for Joseph, however, the blonde had something different in mind. The minister reached around Robert to grab the bottle – using a completely unnecessary amount of body contact as he did so. Robert span around, glass in hand, to face Joseph, who put the bottle delicately to his lips before tipping his head back dramatically and taking a long, slow, series of chugs. Perhaps it was the alcohol coursing through his system that caused this action to stir something up in the pit of Robert's stomach, perhaps it was the fact that the last time Robert saw Joseph throw his head back it was when he rode his cock all those weeks ago. Fuck he was getting hot under the collar thinking about it again. The minister set the bottle back down on the counter top, arms reaching to brace themselves on the counter either side of Robert's body, trapping him in place.

 

“I think I should go.” Joseph said quietly, not sounding at all like he thought he should go.

 

Robert's eyes fell to the man's lips which were now dampened slightly from the whiskey, “Maybe that would be for the best.”

 

All of Robert's personal space was now filled up with Joseph. His pretty face. His scent; he smelled floral; no doubt the result of some obnoxious bubble bath earlier in the evening. He also smelled like whiskey now, but that was very much Robert's own fault. He couldn't stand it. The elder man suddenly began to chuckle at the ridiculous amount of sexual tension loaded in their current situation. It was so palpable in the air he could almost taste it on his tongue.

 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Robert's dark eyes stared intensely into Joseph's as if searching for confirmation.

 

Genuinely confused, the minister's eyebrows furrowed, “Doing... what?” Joseph released his grip from the counter top and stepped back slightly from Robert, crossing his arms.

 

The elder man was not having any of that nonsense. Large hands wrapped themselves roughly around Joseph's wrists. “Being a little cock tease.” Robert practically snarled, hands tightening and abruptly pulling the man back into him, back to their original position. “Do you have any idea how many times I've thought about your sweet little ass since that night?”

 

Joseph shut his eyes and audibly swallowed. A small huff of amusement shot out of Joseph's nose as his eyes opened once again,“You think I haven't noticed the way you look at me, Rob? You're not very subtle.”

 

Robert had managed to pull Joseph close enough to push a thigh in-between the blonde's legs. His breath ghosted across the man's jaw as he spoke, “I saw you working out with Craig last week – you were wearing these ridiculously tight shorts and doing squats or some shit. I thought I was gunna come in my pants like a fucking teenager.”

 

Joseph chuckled lightly, “Yeah?”

 

Robert could feel the man relaxing into his hold, rubbing his crotch ever so slightly against the man's strong thigh, “Bet you love putting on a little show for the neighbours, huh?”

 

Joseph's hot breath was hitting his the side of his face as the man continued to press himself against Robert's leg. They'd not really had chance to do much talking the last time – let alone dirty talk and it was something Robert very much wanted to explore with the man. Maybe the antithesis of this Joseph; the one currently grinding his erection against his thigh and the Joseph everyone else saw was a turn on for Robert. Maybe that's why he was so enthralled by the man. He had never been with anyone like Joseph before.

 

Robert nuzzled his head into Joseph's neck and mouthed at his creamy, soft skin, “Come to bed with me.” He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can't.” Joseph responded quietly, “My wife- she'll notice I'm gone.”

 

Robert's stomach sank a little, though that did not stop him from his gentle nuzzling of the minister's neck. In fact, it only made him more determined. His hands slowly sank into the taught flesh of Joseph's ass, firmly pushing the man into him, trying to continue the grinding that, in all fairness, the blonde had initiated himself. This wasn't fair. To offer himself up so eagerly and then snatch it away. Robert didn't know what his idiotic neighbour was playing at, but it was certainly contrary to how he was currently behaving. 

 

“Fuck.” Joseph said quietly and then his whole body tensed. He withdrew himself slightly from Robert, eyes wide, “I mean heck.”

 

Robert let out another small chuckle, “Shut the fuck up, Joe. You've had my dick in your ass, I know you're no saint." He ran his fingertips daintily across the man's pale cheek, "You don't have to pretend around me, I don't give a shit.”

 

The man before him released a loud, exasperated sigh and slapped away his hand, “Look, Robert. If we're going to do this again, you have to play by my rules.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

“I'm being serious.” Joseph moved away fully and once again crossed his arms in an attempt to make the older man actually listen to him and not his own insatiable libido, “I don't make a habit of sleeping with people more than once. This is sex and only sex, okay?”

 

Eyes rolling, Robert reached back to the counter and took a swig of his drink, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe.”

 

“Do you understand, Robert?" 

 

“Look, I'm loosing interest now  _Joseph_. Either suck my dick or fuck off, you're killing my buzz.”

 

The minister scoffed, though there was flash of something else behind his eyes, “You're insufferable.”

 

“And you're sexy.” Robert drawled, his voice low and gruff, "You look like the kind of slut who was made for giving head. Thought that the moment I laid eyes on you." He had been half-teasing with his remark, hoping to make the man angry enough to storm out of his house once and for all, however, the dark look filling Joseph's eyes was very much the encouragement he needed to continue down this dangerous path. He tenderly placed his hands on Joseph's hips, “We doing this or what?”

 

The minister looked so pretty in the harsh glow of his kitchen lights and his combination pout-glower was making the elder man exceptionally horny for some reason. Maybe it was the whiskey. Let's just blame everything on the whiskey. This whole night was a whiskey induced mistake that he'd yet to make. For what it was worth, Robert's insistence seemed to be working as the blonde noticeably stilled and willingly allowed himself to be pulled back into Robert's personal space. Not that he had resisted all that much anyway. Robert had no idea if this whole exchange was the minister's fucked up idea of foreplay or whether he really was the most conflicted man on the earth. Not that it mattered.

 

There was a sharp tug at the brunette's belt as Joseph began to open up the man's jeans and tugged them down to his knees. In all honesty, Robert had not expected this to work. When Joseph first removed himself from Robert's embrace he was almost certain that the evening would be soon coming to a close. He kind of missed the Joseph he'd met that first night; there was something so refreshing about a man who knew what he wanted and just got on with it. The crying? The teasing? The declarations of love for his wife?

 

Nah, this was too– _messy_.

 

And yet, it was all so awfully tempting.

 

Robert never claimed to be angel himself, he'd done his fair share of shitty things. This included past instances of knowingly engaging in affairs with people who were already accounted for. The only difference this time was the person he was fucking was his prim and proper next door neighbour - _who was secretly a massive cock slut_. It would be a difficult level of awkwardness to overcome. In the morning, he would no doubt regret the decision to let this happen once again, but the way Joseph dropped to his knees and began mouthing him through his boxer briefs almost made the potential awkwardness feel worth it.

 

Robert huffed and pushed a hand into the soft blonde hair bobbing away beneath him, taking another slow sip of whiskey as he did so. Fingers hooked into Robert's underwear and carefully pulled them down to his knees as well. Joseph shot up a look of amusement at the brunette when he saw the half-hard member before him. Robert tried to regulate his breathing as the blonde's tongue ran from base to tip; hooded, blue eyes remaining firmly locked on him.

 

Strike that half hard comment from the record.

 

The elder man quickly finished his drink and set down the glass with a slight shake. He moved his arms down so that he could now press both of his hands into the minister's hair and gently encouraged the man to get the fuck on with it. Joseph gripped the bottom of Robert's cock and slowly sank his mouth around the head. Robert sucked in a breath through gritted teeth and the man worked his way up and down Robert's shaft, slowly licking and sucking like a pro, cheeks hollowing, eyes flickering up to watch him every so often.

 

So, yeah, Joseph's back story checked out - he had clearly done this before.

 

Without breaking eye contact, Joseph carefully took the entirety of Robert's member past his lips and into his throat, causing the brunette to choke out a surprised groan. He did this a few more times, before he finally dragged his mouth off Robert with a disgustingly lewd pop and began to pump him with his hand, smirking. Ugh, why was he smirking? Joseph placed his lips back to the tip of Robert's cock and placed his hand's over the ones currently tangled into his hair. Robert could hazard a guess as to where this was going. Cautiously at first, the elder man began pushing his hips into Joseph's welcoming mouth, relishing the warmth that engulfed him. When he was sure the man could take it, _and boy could he take it_ , he picked up speed, gently fucking Joseph's throat. The blonde's eyes were clamped shut now as he quietly moaned around Robert, his fingers gripping tightly at the man's hips. The sensation of the tightness of Joseph's throat and the vibrations he was sending up the elder man's member made his eyes roll back into his head.

 

“F-fuck, Joe. Fuck.” Robert spluttered out, far less composed than he wanted to be.

 

Minutes passed, his pace had increased by quite a bit now and Robert mentally commended the man below him for taking his dick like such a champ. Before he knew it the all too familiar heat began to coil in the pit of his stomach and with a flash of white hot pleasure he was cumming hard down the minister's throat. Joseph spluttered a little as he attempted to swallow Robert's load whilst still completely surrounding his cock. The man below looked utterly debauched by this point; his eyes watering, hair stuck up on end for where hands had been roughly tugging at it. Robert smiled slightly when he noticed the tent in the front of Joseph's pyjamas.

 

Panting heavily, Robert reached down to wipe away the small dribble of cum from Joseph's chin that he hadn't quite managed to swallow. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch and snaked a hand down into his own bottoms.

 

At that moment Robert decided he was completely and utterly screwed- and not in the good way.

 

_But also a little in the good way._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that I have yet to address why Joseph was on his front lawn at 3 in the morning. There actually a reason for that and I forgot to shoe-horn it in lmao.
> 
> I may continue writing this just because it's been a blast so for.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert needed food. It was a rare occasion for him to actually go out and do a complete food shop – and this was no such occasion. He scoured the aisles of the supermarket throwing only the essentials into his basket: instant noodles, bread, frozen chicken strips. Cheap items that would last quite a while.

 

The thought of running into Joseph here had definitely crossed his mind a couple of times since he walked through those annoyingly chirpy, automatic doors. That would be far too cliche at this point though, right? To see the man, even in such a small town now would truly be an odd twist of fate. Of course, as soon as that dangerous thought popped into his head, that was the very moment he noticed the minister at the other end of the aisle. Fabulous.

 

It had been a week since their last encounter. Quite possibly the best blow job Robert had ever had in his life, followed by Joseph jacking himself off on his kitchen floor and promptly leaving. It was a bizarre relationship that they had developed to say the least, if you could even call it any sort of relationship at all.

 

Joseph clocked Robert almost straight away, much to the elder man's dismay. He casually pushed his cart on over, that stupid fake smile plastered across his lips.

 

“Howdy neighbour!” Joseph said chirpily.

 

The man's cart was a such a different mix of items compared to the content of Robert's basket. Both colourful, one with the vibrancy of fresh fruit and vegetable, the other with the neon hues of junk food packaging. He would have been embarrassed if he actually gave a shit about Joseph's opinion. Plus, Robert was a single guy he was allowed to poison his body with sugar and carbs - the blonde had a family to look after and he looked like the kind of guy who watched what he ate.

 

“Howdy.” Robert shot back instantly, “How's the wife?”

 

The blonde acknowledged the elder man's dig with a slight raise of the eyebrows, though other than that he did not falter, “She's fine, thank you. We all are. And yourself?”

 

“Good to hear. I'm fantastic, thanks.”

 

The over-the-top niceties were almost painful, though Robert played along regardless through sheer spite. Then, there it was; the awkward silence that seemed to follow them around like stink on shit. Robert usually liked it when people were quiet but with Joseph it just made him uneasy, like there was something sinister bubbling away underneath the surface.

 

“Well, I should be going.” Joseph said suddenly, clapping his hands together for some reason, “But, before I forget...” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile, “Just got a new phone so I'm having to build up my contacts again. May I...?” The minister held his phone out for Robert.

 

The elder man eyed the fancy-looking device, “It's nice to have new toys to play with, huh?”

 

Oh. Joseph liked that one. The blonde's face lit up with a mixture of surprise and horror which, Robert hated to find as endearing as he did.

 

With a slight snicker, Joseph nonchalantly rubbed the back of his head, “Actually, Mary accidentally dropped my old one out of the window last week...”

 

“Right.” Robert said dubiously, “So, you want my number?”

 

“Of course! We are neighbours after all. I make it my job to stay connected to everyone in the community. It could be important one day and besides...” Joseph drew in closer to the elder man, placing a hand on his upper arm and speaking directly into his ear, “I thought it would be nice to keep in touch.”

 

The way the man punctuated his last few words made it sound like he was saying the most filthy, erotic thing to ever grace man's ears, he wasn't, but it sure sounded like it. Robert observed Joseph for a second, wondering how he had the audacity to flirt with him so blatantly in the middle of a supermarket. Joseph was too close. He willed someone to see, to notice the minister smirking at him with those perfect pearly white teeth and to call him out for the whole store to hear – because let's face it, Robert wasn't going to. Unfortunately; that didn't happen and instead Robert grabbed the man's phone and punched in his digits. This was a bad idea. He'd been having a lot of those lately.

 

“I'll text you!” Joseph called out as he walked off.

 

Robert really hoped he wouldn't.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Joseph just wasn't Robert's type.

 

This was something that he finally decided as he took his leaking erection out of it's tight, denim confines and slid up against Joseph's. The action earned a particularly beautiful gasp in return and when Robert spat into his hand and wrapped it around both of their members, even more noises filled the car. It was an equal-parts disgusting and erotic symphony of grunting, slickened wet sounds and the seat creaking as Joseph's hips bucked up into Robert's fist. The blonde was currently straddling Robert's lap as they both scrunched up in the driver's seat of his truck. If they were to look out over the dashboard they would see the serene and breath-taking sight of Maple Bay blanketed by the night sky, though, they were a little too distracted for that. All admiration of the pretty view had been quickly discarded when they had parked up and Joseph took it upon himself to stick his tongue down the elder man's throat. It was a different kind of breath-taking view to say the least.

 

Robert wasn't 100% sure what his type actually was. His previous sexual history had been vastly diverse: short, tall, large, small, blonde, brunette, hell there had even been that girl with the fucking rainbow bangs – _now she had been a kinky one_. Regardless, whatever his type was Joseph definitely wasn't it. Not in the slightest.

 

“F-fuck, Rob, just like that.” The blonde groaned, his face burying into greying hair.

 

The sight of their heads rubbing up against each other made Robert lick his lips and take in a long breath through his nose. Joseph had a pretty dick. Of course he fucking did. Everything about the man was pretty. He wanted to tear his gaze away from the frotting but it was memorising, plus where else was there to look? No doubt looking up at the minister's face would trigger a similar sort of response. Instead, Robert's free hand reached to tug gently at the nape of the blonde's neck, pulling his head back slightly so that he could lick away the sweat that had collected along the man's collar bone. This was an action that served mainly to distract himself from looking anywhere that might bring this encounter to a premature end.

 

“Don't leave a mark. Please.”

 

Robert smirked against Joseph's skin and playfully sucked. It was only lightly, but it was enough to make the man grumble with annoyance. Mission accomplished.

 

“Rob. Please.”

 

“I like it when you beg.”

 

He slowly ran his teeth against Joseph skin, enjoying how the man tensed up beneath him. At this point Robert relished anything that made him feel like he had some sort of control of the situation, if only for his own satisfaction.

 

“And I like it when you fuck me, but since your forgot to bring lube or a rubber...”

 

Tutting, Robert slowed his ministrations, “Wasn't expecting you to jump me, was I?”

 

“Just what _did_ you expect?”

 

He chose not to answer. Robert honestly didn't know what he was expecting. When he had text Joseph asking him to come for a drive, it was literally just for that – a perfectly innocent proposition that the minister had twisted into a sex-meetup. Okay, so, maybe that **had** been the case the last two times they had been alone together, but surely just assuming Robert wanted sex was jumping the metaphorical gun? I mean, he did. Of course he did. Sex with Joseph was great. Fantastic, even. In all actuality he'd just had a shit day and for some bizarre reason seeing Joseph seemed like the perfect way to end it, a delicious sort of self- punishment if you will. It was as if his hands had acted on their own typing out that ' _u busy???_ ' message.

 

Robert grunted at the thought of his own stupidity and sucked down on the minister's neck hard as if that would serve as a fitting penance for getting into his head.

 

“Rob! Please!”

 

Just when had the nicknames even started? Surely that was a little too intimate?

 

“Beg me to stop.” His large, calloused hand resumed it's stroking, returning to that firm and steady pace from before. Lips pressed, feather-light kisses against where he had just sucked. It was a gesture that was more of a threat than it was sensual.

 

Joseph sighed and forcefully pushed Robert back against the seat. Expression-wise, the elder man looked like a bit like a pissed-off toddler – and Joseph had quite a bit of experience with those. Robert was frowning up at him, face flushed, eyes furrowed and dark. He was too cute. Pursing his own lips in amusement, Joseph tried to stop himself from giggling. His head tilted to one side, observing the man beneath him. He was getting a little giddy from all of this. Also turned on, he was getting quite a bit turned on.

 

The blonde's demeanour altered suddenly. It was like a weird switch had been flicked as he suddenly got into character. Eyes wide and innocent, he began to beg, “Please Rob. Don't leave a mark-” Okay. Wow. He actually sounded a little genuine there. Quite the little actor, “Mary will see- everyone will see- so please- Don't." He straightened up again, "That what you want?"

 

"Hmm." Robert's expression did not change despite how much he enjoyed hearing Joseph speak with such vulnerability – fake or otherwise, “Maybe I want people to see.”

 

His hand was getting faster now. Needy. The sounds of rubbing were growing increasingly louder and more horrific.

 

“See what a slut you are.” Grunted the elder man.

 

The minister groaned, followed by a string of other sounds that could very well have been more groans or even actual words, but Robert did not quite catch them due to the sounds he was making himself. The elder man continued at his frantic pace and then that was it. Robert lurched forwards, back into Joseph's neck and roughly pressed his mouth to Joseph's body in an attempt to muffle his groan as he came across their laps. Thankfully, the blonde finished moments after, gripping Robert's hair tightly as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Breathing heavily, coming down from his high, Robert rubbed his hand against his jumper.

 

“That's gross.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Don't wipe it on your top-” Joseph's nose crinkled as he surveyed the vehicle, “Don't you have any wipes in here?”

 

“Wipes?” The elder man guffawed loudly like that was the most ridiculous notion to have ever been uttered.

 

"A napkin then?" 

 

“Fine. Fine If it bothers you that much-" Reaching down, Robert completely pulled the jumper over his head, leaving him clad in a much cooler vest top, it had become far too hot for the outer layer now anyway, _what with all the activity_. He reached down to wipe away the remainder of their cum on the baby blue fabric before tossing it into the back of the car.

 

“There we go.”

 

Though his nose was still crinkled with disgust, Joseph couldn't help but smile, “You're an idiot. What did that poor jumper ever do to you?”

 

“Didn't suit me anyway.” He shrugged, “I'll leave the pastels to you.”

 

It wasn't long before Robert was driving them back to the cul-de-sac, a short journey which they remained entirely silent for. Though, this time was different to all of their other unwelcome periods of quiet, this time the silence was much more sincere. It was an afterglow. A warm and quiet hum of contentment for an evening well spent. When they parked up and Joseph went to leave, he quickly reached into the backseat to grab the soiled jumper.

 

“I'll wash it.”

 

The elder man cocked an eyebrow.

 

“It's partly my fault it's dirty, right? Plus, I think pastels suit you just fine.”  With a wink, Joseph sauntered off into his home.

 

Joseph wasn't Robert's type but Lord that didn't stop him being attracted to the man.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**church boy**

You awake?

 

Out of the corner of his vision Robert saw his phone screen flash. It was well into the early hours of the morning, so of course his phone had been set on silent to try and stop things like this interrupting his alone time. The fact that his phone always happened to be on silent _wasn't the point_. On his television screen some cowboy film continued to play; background noise to an otherwise quiet evening – he hadn't been paying much attention to it to be honest, but somehow the intrusion from his phone screen was still extremely annoying.

 

Genuinely curious as to who could be messaging him at such an ungodly hour, Robert reached over and picked up the device.

 

**church boy**

Your living room light is on.

 

Ah. Classic Joseph. Obviously the slutty youth minister wanted something from him, and it wouldn't take many guesses to figure out what exactly that was. Now Robert was really annoyed. Though, as always, that didn't stop him from texting back.

 

**Robert Small**

yh

 

The elder man found himself waiting more expectantly for a reply than he had intended to, sipping delicately from his room temperature glass of whiskey and strumming his fingers against the arm of the couch. Joseph's reply took a few moments longer than it should have done, but when the preview flashed up there was no message. It simply read IMAGE.

 

Okay. Robert's brow creased as he unlocked his phone and selected the man's nickname from his dwindling list of previous conversations. It had been an inopportune moment to take another sip of his drink at that point because as soon as the picture flashed up onto the screen, Robert spluttered the majority of the mouthful down his chin. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt and set the glass down to properly analyse what he had just been sent.

 

Gut reaction to the photo caused Robert to take a sharp intake of breath. It was an erection, basically. Robert could only logically assume said erection belonged to the neighbour who had sent it, otherwise that would have been a little strange, though the picture was only of a man's crotch. Crisp white, tight, boxer shorts tented at the front. Thick, creamy thighs with the teasing hint of a taut stomach sprinkled with blonde, wiry hair. It had to be Joseph really, but the fact that his face wasn't in frame did give the man plausible deniability - very smart, this obviously wasn't his first time at the rodeo.

 

**church boy**

Can you see the picture?

 

Joseph's new message caused the image to jump up the screen a little. Robert quickly skimmed the new text and then scrolled it back down to keep analysing the picture. To be frank, pictures usually didn't do it for Robert; not any more anyway. When he was a youngster, just the glimpse of a woman's bra would give him a raging hard on. Give young Robert a lingerie catalogue and a spare five minutes and he would be good to go. However, at his current age, even some of the most explicit videos that the internet had to offer were starting to get a little mundane. But this. Christ almighty. Robert had never felt the blood rush to his dick as fast.

 

**church boy**

Rob??

 

The image jumped up again and Robert decided that he should probably respond.

 

**Robert Small**

yh

 

**church boy**

Like what you see? ;)

 

The combination of annoyance and arousal was a strange one to say the least and it was something Joseph often stimulated inside of his begrudged neighbour. Even the wink face at the end of the text filled the elder man with a slight rage. After a moment's consideration, Robert decided it best to just cut to the chase.

 

**Robert Small**

cum ovr

 

**church boy**

Can't. Mary's out and the kids are asleep.

 

**Robert Small**

ill cum 2 urs thn

 

**church boy**

Don't want to wake the children. And I've no idea when Mary will come home.

 

**Robert Small**

fuckn teese

 

Robert growled at the unwelcome response but still continued to palm himself through his jeans with his free hand anyway.

 

**church boy**

Are you touching yourself?

 

The question made Robert's hand falter slightly, wondering if perhaps Joseph was spying on him through the window. This thought only lasted for briefest of seconds as his mind was far too fogged by the sudden arousal. Soon, he was beginning to unzip his trousers and slide himself out.

 

**Robert Small**

yh

 

**church boy**

Me too.

 

A moment later another image popped up. It was almost exactly the same as the last one - same angle, same subject matter, except this time the underwear was gone. Joseph's (alleged) hand was wrapped around his length, squeezing in a way that somehow conveyed the weight of it. Robert couldn't help but squeeze himself in response.

 

**church boy**

I'm so horny.

 

A shaky sigh slipped from Robert's lips before he had the chance to catch it.

 

**church boy**

Wish it was your hand.

 

Robert fumbled to text back whilst his dominant hand was otherwise occupied.

 

**Robert Small**

wsh it was my mouth

 

It had been a while since he'd done that.

 

**church boy**

bet you;d suck so good. Let me cfuck your throat

 

He unconsciously licked his lips, just imagining how it would feel to have the man use his mouth so forcefully.

 

**Robert Small**

id finger ur prety hole as i swalow ur dick

 

The element of taboo as Robert tapped out his lewd messages made him feel a little giddy. There was something that felt so terrible naughty about sexting someone; especially at his age. God. What was he doing? This was something that high schoolers did, not middle aged men. Still. It _was_ awfully fun. Plus, Joseph's decline in grammar made Robert feel like he was having the same effect on his neighbour; which was always a massive turn on.

 

**Robert Small**

u make such pretty noises wen ur close

 

**church boy**

its your fault. youre so good at evrything

I bet youre good with your mouth too

want to sit on your face and make you tongue fuck my ass

 

**Robert Small**

nxt time I c u babe

ill eat ur ass till u scream

 

**church boy**

IMAGE

 

Robert glanced back down at his phone and clicked on the image, only it wasn't a still image this time. Biting his lip, he clicked the play button on the preview and turned up the volume. The framing shuddered as Joseph's hand pumped up and down his length, slowly at first, small gasps emitting from behind the camera. Robert followed suit, copying the man's languid motions. The video only lasted a few seconds, which made Robert huff as the it came to a halt.

 

**Robert Small**

more

 

He replayed the video again.

 

**church boy**

whats the magic word?

 

**Robert Small**

plese

 

He watched the video several times before the next instalment arrived. Everything was the same as before, so much so that Robert initially thought Joseph had just sent him the same clip again, but then, the blonde's hand quickened. A smirk tugged the edge of Robert's lips. This was so fucking hot. Even though the camera was shaky and the room was dark, it almost felt like he was spying on the minister, watching over his shoulder as he pumped his length and that just made the whole thing feel even more sordid. Joseph's voice was getting louder and louder despite an obvious effort to keep his volume down. Robert wished he could hear those noises in person, feel them muffled against his lips as they rutted against each other.

 

“Fuck. Rob. I'm so close.”

 

The elder man could feel his own orgasm edging closer as well; he hadn't even realised he was still matching Joseph's rapidly increasing pace. When Joseph finally did come it was to the sound of a choked back, grunting sort of moan that did awful things to Robert. The man's hips stuttered forwards: once, twice, three times, as he came across his fist.

 

With his free hand, Robert kept replaying that moment until he came himself.

 

He lay in the afterglow for a minute, breathing deeply.

 

**church boy**

Thanks ;)

 

Robert squinted slightly as he leaned over to read the new message. He chuckled to himself.

 

**Robert Small**

I shud b the 1 thankin u

 

 

 


End file.
